


Inking My Heart

by coolninja_sharpshooter



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), M/M, bakudeku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolninja_sharpshooter/pseuds/coolninja_sharpshooter
Summary: What is fucking up!!! My first story guyssssss yeetttt! Please love no hate cuz das mean shit. OKAY PLZ ENJOY!





	Inking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> What is fucking up!!! My first story guyssssss yeetttt! Please love no hate cuz das mean shit. OKAY PLZ ENJOY!

 

 

 

 

Why am I here? Those four words are on Bakugo's mind as he sits in the Tattoo shops waiting room.  
I can still leave. I'll just draw on my arm or some shit and Kirishima would never notice. All thanks to some dumb bet, Bakugo is waiting in the room of shame. How was he supposed to know when Ojiro and Hagakure were supposed to become a couple. Everyone in the group was wrong, so why him? Because he was the most off that's why.  
"Katsuki Bakugo we're ready for you." Bakugo looks up from his lap and looks at the door way. Standing there is a boy with green hair and big green eyes. He has freckles dusting across his cheeks and piercings all over his ears. He was not very tall compared to Bakugo. Probably reaching 5'10 to Bakugo's 6'1 frame. The boy was beautiful, but Bakugo being Bakugo looked at him with a big ass scowl.

"Great now a damned nerd is giving me a tattoo." He walks over to the boy and points his index finger at the already nervous -looking boy. "Fuck this up and your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower."   
"Y-yes um right this way please." He's already stuttering. Fucking shitty nerd.

"Um right in here. Please take a seat."  
"Don't tell me what to do..." Bakugo squinted and looked at the tattoo artists name tag.  
"...Deku. What a shitty name for a shitty nerd."

"Actually it's Izuku."

"I don't fucking care what your name is damn nerd." Bakugo felt his chest tighten at the sight before him. A pouting Deku.

"Anyway I'll be back shortly. I have to switch the needle." Deku said frantically and walked out.

Bakugo looked around the room. His eyes landed on a frame on the table top. He tried to get a look at it but the glare from the light was reflecting on it. Bakugo is about to get up to get a better look but Deku comes back.

"Alright I've found the needle! Shall we get started?"

Deku pulls a book out from the shelf and slides a stool over. He hands the book to Bakugo. "Okay! Bakugo-San what would you like?"  
"First of all I don't know know. Second don't call me 'Bakugo-san' ever again."  
"Okay and There's a book right in front of you with some design ideas. Feel free to take a look." Bakugo opens the book and flips through a few pages.

"Kacchan." Bakugo freezes.

"What?" Bakugo looks at Deku fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He can't help but feel his ears heat up a bit at the nickname.

"Um well if you don't mind we can go by Kacchan. I know we aren't friends and all we just met like less than 10 minutes ago but you know if you don't want me to call you Bakugo-san, I can call you that instead. But of course you don't have to le-"

"Deku shut up! Do you think I'm a fucking pet or some kid you can call some shitty nickname?"

"U-uh no b-but it's only fair. My name is Izuku but you call me 'Deku' or whatever." Even though Bakugo is yelling at him Deku can't help but find him utterly adorable. Adorable, but scary.

"Ugh damn nerds always thinking they can be smart mouthed all the time. Die-"  
"Soooo Where do you want it and what design do you pick...Kacchan?" Deku smirked.

He's fucking with me. He's definitely fucking with me.  
~*~

"Okay all done! Let me take a picture of it so you can see it"  
Bakugo decided on a big lion on his back. During the process he felt nothing. His back was numb but he kinda feels a bit of tingling now.

"Here you go." Bakugo was stunned. He didn't expect it to look so so real. It was perfection. Nobody could have done better than this. He loved it.

"I hate it."

"Wh-Why!! I spent a lot of hard work into making that."

"You messed up my back now I'm gonna sue."

"Wahhh sue? Oh my gosh Aizawa is gonna kill me not before Toshinori does first! Then I'll have to find another job and no ones going to want me because of the former lawsuit. "

"Deku."

"If I can't find a job I'll become a rise farmer. Rice farming gets barely any income so I won't get a lover because everyone wants a packaged deal. "

"Deku."

"Which mean I won't have a family then eventually I'll die because of overwork. And no one will go to my funeral because I won't have contact to my family since I was working out in the boondocks. "

"Deku"

Then there's the question how much will I leave in debt to my fam-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMNED NERD! BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!"

"Okay." Izuku said and started fidgeting with his hands. Bakugo throws back on his shirt and walks to the cash register.  
"Anyway how much do I owe you and can you stop fucking fidgeting? What are you a damn fidget friend?"

"Sorry. It'll be 150 dollars but since this your first time you get 20 dollars off. So 135 dollars. The five is for tax."

Bakugo hands his debit card over to Deku and watches him work. He notices how his eyebrows scrunch up when he concentrates and that his tongue sticks out the slightest bit. And also that he has 13 freckles on just his nose. And-  
"Kacchan here's your card back."

"Yeah thanks."

"No problemo Romeo!"  
"I don't speak Spanish fucking Deku"

"Are you gonna sue me?" Izuku asked hopefully.  
"I'll do whatever I feel like!"

"Alright bye Kacchan!"  
"Yeah whatever"

And Bakugo leaves with a slight warming in his heart.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
